The Last Shard
by Yuriko Tsukino
Summary: Fluffy pointless ifc that takes place right after they find the last shard.


The Final Shard  
  
By Lily Tsukino  
  
I do not own Inu Yasha.  
  
Kagome held the shard between two fingers. Sunlight sparkled off of it, sending rainbow patterns into her eyes.  
  
She cupped the shard in her hands with the rest of the jewel, letting them become one. There was a glow, then it faded to reveal the jewel, whole, with tho more open spaces.  
  
"Let me see it," Inu Yasha demanded, reaching. "That should be the last shard."  
  
Kagome hastily stuffed the jewel in her pocket. "It isn't," she said. "I think we still have a few left."  
  
The hanayou looked at her stangly for a moment, but the expression was gone in an instant. He turned, and began walking away. "Well, let's go, then," he said, eager to continue the search now that it was so close to an end.  
  
Sango followed him, but turned to give her own questioning gaze to Kagome. Kagome lowered her eyes.  
  
It was late evening, and the sun was begining to dip below the horizion, making the sky look as though a paint set and been spilled on it. They hadn't been traveling long when Mirokou suggested they stop for the night. Inu Yasha agreed reluctantly, and thy began looking for firewood to set up camp.  
  
While they walked, Kagome waged an internal war. She hated lying to Inu Yasha, and everyone else, for that matter, but she was terrified of giving him the Shikon.  
  
It was late before Kagome reached he decision. the others were asleep, save for Inu Yasha, who was tending the fire and keeping watch.  
  
Kagome crawled out of her sleeping bag and went over to sit beside him. She felt hom looking at her, waiting for her to speak. She took a deep breath, ad reached into her pocket to finger the jewel.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said at last.  
  
Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow. "For what, wrench?"  
  
"I lied." Kagome removed the jewel and held it our to him. "That was the last shard."  
  
Inu Yasha snatched it away. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. Kagome could hear the anger in his voice.  
  
She took another steadying breath. "I was afraid."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Well...I didn't want to leave when it was over, and...I...I knew why you wanted the Shikon, and...it scared me."  
  
She saw the quizical look he gave her, and continued. "I was afraid of what you would become when you turned into a full youki."  
  
Inu Yasha was silent, then he put a hand on her neck, with a slight pressure on his claws. Kagome didn't flinch. Instead, she turned her face up to look at him as he asked, "Are you afraid of me?"  
  
"No. I know that you would never hurt me. But I don't know about you if you were a youki, and lost yourself to the power. And what about Keade? Or Sango, Shippo, and Mirokou? Or any nmber of innocent people? We haven't met anyone under the influence of the Shikon who was kind. What about that painter? He used to be a good person, but then...."  
  
"That painter was a weak human. He-"  
  
But you, you don't need more strength. You have gone up against countle demons with he jewels' power, and you've always won!" And now that the jewel's whole, you don't need to worry-"  
  
Kagome stopped when she saw the look on his face. She reached up and stroaked his face with one hand. I do't want to lose you. I don't want to lose the one I love..."  
  
He looked at her steadily, his eyes wide at her declaration. The hand on her neck eased until it was cupping her chin. She leaned hinto his toutch, placing her hand over his.  
  
"I mean it,"she whispered. "I don't want to lose the you that I love to some jewel."  
  
"I...I..."Inu Yasha couldn't get the words out. So he let his actions speak for him. He leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"About time!" said a voice behind them.  
  
They broke the kiss and turned.  
  
Sango had her hand clamped over Shippo's mouth. Behinind her, Mirokou was sitting up and smiling. "Continue, by all means," he said. "Just pretend we aren't here."  
  
Embarrassed, Kagome siddled away, back to her sleeping bag. As she pulled the covers up over her head, she chanced a glance at Inu Yasha. His cheeks were red, but he was smiling. Kagome ginned, and finnally fell asleep. 


End file.
